duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Brandnewkid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Duel Masters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BlitzerRyuusei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yami Michael (Talk) 20:12, February 2, 2011 Duel Masters anime episode listing Hi, * My name Saad my user name is Saad_safa. I know you don't know me but i am the one that is been making the pages for each episode and i have been using google translation on episode summary for time being. The reason behind it was that i told the adminstator yami michael that there are not many members that support the anime side of this page but we need to work on it, so we decided to make the pages for each episodes and the pictures for them and later we can play with the translation. And i hope you are the right candidate for that. *In regards to duel masters series 1 and duel masters charge there have been some issue there which we are trying to solve. The issue is that actually we lack proper and true information so we kind of speculate on one of the things that is duel masters series 1.5 in reality there is no series 1.5 we just found out so all the episode names in series 1.5 needs to be shifted to series 1 and the second thing is that the last few episodes of series 1 i have mistakenly uploaded to duel masters charge now those also need to be moved to the series 1 section then after doing that, the page of duel masters charge will be clear and we can give you the chart that you need to upload the info for the charge series. *So for time being we are on hold for the duel masters series 1 and charge until the mess has been cleaned up. But if you really want to help with the translations you can do it on the series of Zero duel masters, Duel Masters zero, Duel Masters Flash and Duel Masters cross. For all these series the pictures and summaries are finished are done with google translation only. *If you can help with correct translation it would help us in a really big way because only with correct translation we can continue with character building we are having at the time very few characters and their information is also for some of them unconfirmed. *Our last goal to take this website and make it stand rival against yugioh wikia. When we have all the info complete we can easily make the homepage look like yugioh wikia homepage and put up to date info on it. We are currently up to date on all card sets and their translations, video games, Manga, board games and electronic games as well. We do have the page for tournament and movies of duel masters as well but still the movies page lack vital info. *I hope with this you may be able to take some action and help built this page. I am the one who helped in video games, manga, board games and electronic games tournaments and the movie as well. Yami is the one who likes to keep it update with all the cards sets and their translations also new decks and help edit my work as well. Duel Masters episode listing Hi, I have just read you message i know that using google translation is a bad idea, but we had no other choice no one else would do the translations of the story summary. And by the way i have finished the the translations that were available for all the episodes, if you like you can edit them and make them look good and readable now my goal was given from the administration to just make the pages for each episode and then give the chance to people that can really translate and let them edit the stories as they like. Now all is in your hands don't worry i finished my job. New stuff Manga and new series. Have you seen i have added some new stuff on yami'stalk page 4 look at it the ending of the page cool new stuff but it needs translating so i did not make any pages because you are the best man to translate. ?????????????? Hey before i answer or comment on any thing you just said to me can you please be more pecific on what have i done because as far as i remember i told you with the last message i wont touch the episode summary, and i said it will be all in your hands. Now you i have no clue what episode or seires you are talikng about the only thing i remember is to last when i left you the message i made the final page for the upcoming episode of duel masters cross shock episode 45. If you are mad about it in which there are two lines only i would be happy do delete all what i have contributed to this page let you guys deal with whatever you like. So mate please let me know apart from that what translation have i touched. Because i am seriously confused and i have told yami that i will not have enough time to do anymore contributions to this page because of my exams. If you cannot show me on what have i done i would be happy to delete all my contributions from this page. If you can show me on what screw up i have done i would appologise and will not take part in anymore contributions on this page and will leave it all alone. Duel Masters sacred lands I think i have made pages for this series but all the story summary are not google translations but are official story overviews. duel masters translations Hi branden i have seen some of your translations Zero DM it was really neat and understanble i love it because now my younger brother who is also a big fan of this game can know what exactly is going on. Next thing is that i can understand everyone is working on the new booster pack cards, which is also a very good effort over there but i think till the new cards info come out we need to work on the translations of some episodes as well. The reason i am saying this because the new series is going to start very soon and we still don't have the neat info on our previous series i can understand that is a ton work i am asking but now i have heard of the new manga coming up also and the old mangas were screwed by google translation as well i thing we need to start wraping up on the things that we can before another load of info shows up. Have a look at some new stuff on Yami's talk page i have uploaded also, Yami have blocked some pages like Manga front page and DM Zero page i think he is thinking that it does not need any more editing which he is correct but it still need final touching like the special episode for DM Zero and that manga as well that is there on the yami's talk page. For the Manga front page there is no need for the release date section any more each page of the manga have that in there own individual pages. Also for DM lengthy this is how it is said in Japanese for lengthy 大長編 I hope you could translate this and we could fix its name. DM Victory http://www.shopro.co.jp/tv/duelmastersv/ Just got the official page and character info. DMD-01 and DMD-02 Talk:DMD-02 Start Dash Deck: Water %26 Darkness Talk:DMD-01_Start_Dash_Deck:_Fire_%26_Nature Mind checking out the part for the new cards and see if I have made any mistakes? Taiga shouldnt with such easy effects, but I want to make sure on the "Startdash" cards, and possibly Sonicwave. At least Water card names are easy to translate. Yami Michael 12:51, April 13, 2011 (UTC) - Startdash Buster's effect only works on the opponent's Creatures. - Aqua Sonicwave puts any Creature in the Battle Zone with Power 4000 or less into the owner's hand... So yeah, that one is right. Yeah, so other than Startdash Buster working only with the opponent's Creatures, it's right.~ BnK Few things to note I had been working on them recently, but got the image to re-size properly earlier, so was curious if you liked my new set templates I have on the DM-39 and DMD-01. Still tinkering with it to see what I want included, but it cleans up a lot of the intro on the page, so I'm loving them at the moment. And thanks for the cleaned up names, considering I did learn stuff like Mugen = Infinite and so on from the Cross Shock episodes, and the names given to the cards around DM-19-24 just make me cry. Haha. Yami Michael 15:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the new template looks sweet. It's convenient and effective. I think you should stick with it. And no prob about the cards. When I'm able to I'll fix up a lot more.~ BnK Now just to do it for dm1-38, and dmc1-68! Haha. Oh well, its easy enough to do and makes the navigation even better. Yami Michael 16:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your edit to the''' '''User:BlitzerRyuusei/VideoGameOnlyCards page. BlitzerRyuusei 00:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) We need translation help. Some of the card names have been annoyingly difficult to translate (the named still in Japanese on the DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side page) and I seriously need some confirmation on the translations of Amaneth, Spirit of Divine Punishment and Tozebatt Ryodan, Divine Soldier. Help, please. BlitzerRyuusei 17:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can do.☆ Brandnewkid 00:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. BlitzerRyuusei 02:08, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Pudding Pudding, the Eternal translation help Specifically, its last effect. It seems too ridiculous to be the correct translation. BlitzerRyuusei 01:35, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ■このクリーチャーがバトルに負けて破壊される時、墓地に置くかわりにバトルゾーンにとどまる。- "When this Creature loses a battle and is destroyed, instead of sending it to the Graveyard, it remains in the Battle Zone." That's what I'm getting, but yes, that does sound kinda broken. ☆ Brandnewkid 01:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Nah, the brokenness I was thinking of was stuff like Jinnai, Darkfang Ninja and abuse with your own destruction effects. But it doesn't seem that that is the case, and not dying from losing a battle isn't as broken as you think, since there's a lot of removal in DM. BlitzerRyuusei 05:05, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Not sure with apostrophes... For Unryu Y'z Deis, Great Yokozuna, Deis Chiken Las'r of Evil Battle, and Fuuma Zaula'k Deis. Even if it does sound alien-like, none of the Aliens in DMR-01 had them (or as far as Ryoma's translation goes). Also, I'm not sure about the "Chiken" part in Deis Chiken Las'r either. Unless that was a typo...? BlitzerRyuusei 00:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) No, all of those were aesthetically intentional. And they were the best things I could come up with for now. I'm sure Ryoma will put up better translations when he can.☆ Brandnewkid 00:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC)